_ The goal of this research is to enable the development of novel interdisciplinary training programs that ntegrate two components 1) an NRSA predoctoral training program and 2) a Short-Term Research! Education Program, which will include a non-NRSA predoctoral training program. There have been great advances in in vivo imaging techniques, which allow neuroscientists to visualize molecular, cellular and system physiology and functions. To fully utilize neuroimaging techniques, it is important to understand underlying principles, data detection, and data modeling and visualization. Furthermore, each technique has ts own strengths and limitations. In order to overcome the weakness of one neuroimaging modality, it is absolutely essential to utilize complementary imaging modalities. Often, researchers may not utilize advanced neuroimaging technologies due to the lack of proper training in these methodologies, therefore, it s crucial to train students the principles and limitations of multiple neuroimaging modalities. In order to achieve this goal, we propose to create the Multimodal Neuroimaging Training Program (T90/R90) for pre- doctoral and short-term summer students, which will be jointly run by the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. This program will be administered by the Center for the Neural Basis of Cognition (CNBC), which seamlessly spans both institutes and is a coordinated interdisciplinary research and educational Center of international stature. Specific aims of the predoctoral training program are to 1) teach basic neuroscience for integrative neuroimaging research; 2) to teach underlying principles, modeling, and applications of structural magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), functional MRI, positron emission tomography, magnetoencephalography, and optical imaging from animals to humans; and 3) to integrate multiple methods and carry out multimodal neuroimaging projects. To achieve the specific aims, trainees will take core courses and laboratory rotations, seminars and participate in an annual retreat. In addition to the graduate T90/R90 training program, the short-term Multimodal Neuroimaging Summer School (R90) is proposed to teach the synergy of multi-modal neuroimaging for targeted students and investigators who have experience in one imaging modality and want to expand their training to other modalities. The summer program will consist of basic lectures, hand-on laboratory workshop, and performing projects, emphasizing the methodologies of multiple imaging modalities. Our proposed programwill train researchersfor adequate handling of the increasing complexity of combining multimodal neuroimaging data with the knowledge of various data acquisition and processing approaches, and appropriate interpretations. This will speed up the synergetic application of multiple imaging modalities to basic and clinical neuroscience research in animals and humans. All training faculty have an exceptional track record of effective interdisciplinary training and cooperative research.The materials developed in this Training Program will be distributed through the web.